


लड़की

by Harry1981



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freedom, Girl - Freeform
Language: हिन्दी
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry1981/pseuds/Harry1981
Summary: एक लड़की के सपने और उसके विचार.....





	लड़की

वह ओढ़ ओढ़नी बैठी हैं,  
अपने जीवन से रूठी है।  
एक था उसका भी सपना  
पढ़-लिख कर उसको कुछ था बनना।

क्यों एक किशोरी बलि चढ़े?  
और एक हैं नाली में पड़े?  
क्या यही भविष्य हैं उन लड़कियों का,  
जिन्होंने जखा था एक सपना?


End file.
